koreawikiaorg-20200213-history
Nonsan
=Overview= Nonsan is a city in South Chungcheong Province, South Korea. It is located at . The city consists of villages that have grown together. The character is a mix of rural mentality and city-neighborhood stores, with high-rise complexes scattered among and between, and a modicum of urban amenities. There are a few old houses in traditional style - mostly in disrepair. The population is about 140,000. There is a mid-sized university (Konyang), but it only puts a stamp on the campus-town that has sprung up across from the main entrance. In Nonsan, rise before seven, and you'll experience Korea's morning calm. =Transportation= Getting there By air *There is no airport directly serving Nonsan. *From Incheon International Airport: --> Ochang IC --> Central Expressway --> Cheongju IC --> Seodaejeon IC --> Nonsan IC --> Nonsan *The nearest commercial airport is Cheongju International Airport. **By car - From Cheongju International Airport: Take Expressway 1 south toward Daejon, switch to Expressway 251 going southwesterly (circumventing Daejeon). There are now two alternatives: 1) (shorter distance) Get off onto Highway 1 by Gyeryong, heading west in the direction of Gyeryong and Nonsan and continue on to Nonsan. 2) (a little longer; quicker) Get off at Yeonmu and go back north a bit on highway 1 to Nonsan, coming in from the south. **By train - have to check on this By rail Nonsan is connected by high-speed rail to Deajeon in one direction and the southwest in the other. Seoul and Busan can be reached by trains stopping in Deajeon or by transfering at that metropolis. The train station is downtown. From Seoul: Honam Line: Seoul - Nonsan Station (06:05~23:50, every 50 minutes, travel time: 2 hours 30 minutes) Jeolla Line: Seoul - Nonsan Station (07:35~22:23, every 1 hour 10 minutes, travel time: 2 hours 30 min) Slower trains are also available. By bus There are three inter-city bus stations in Nonsan: one is down-town on the main NS drag, sort of near the train station but obviously on the other side of the tracks; another is on the same street south of 5-Points; a third serves Konyang University from just inside the side gate. Busses depart regulalry to major South Korean cities. Seoul can be reached in under three hours. The trip to Daejon takes about half an hour. The KYU station does not operate busses on week-ends. Express bus service to Seoul Gangnam Terminal - Yeonmu - Nonsan Weekdays: 6:30 A.M. ~ 7:50 P.M., every 40 min, travel time: 2 hours 40 minutes Weekends: 10:15 P.M. (Night buses are operated and the operation has increased to run every 30 minutes) By car Honam Expressway: Seo (West) Daejeon Toll Gate (National Road No. 1) - Nonsan Highway 4 / 25 connects Nonsan to Daejeon. Getting around Because Nonsan grew out of a number of villages that have grown together, there are a number of commercial districts some-what separated by more residential and agricultural stretches. Still, it is easy to walk around or bike through Nonsan, there being generally adequate sidewalks and bike-paths in this city of 136,000. For example, it takes 30-45 minutes to walk from 5-Points (downtown) to KYU (Konyang University). Being understood Outside of the university and some professional offices, one comes across few people who can speak more than a few if any words in any language other than Korean. English is the most commonly understood, followed by Japanese and German (or perhaps Chinese). Even at the university, many students and staff can only communicate in Korean. While there is a local way of speaking, it is not a lot different from standard Korean, which will be perfectly understood and is often spoken any-way. Municipal transit Rail There is no municipal rail service. Bus There is regular city bus service seven days a week. =Character= Social-Psychological Nonsan is in mentality more of a large village than a small city. The day begins slowly, and the police usually seem to have little more to do than direct traffic at a few intersections (blowing their whistles contiuously from about 7:00 A.M. until about 8:30 A.M.) and tool around with their lights flashing. Peppers, rice, fruits, etc. are dried right on the sidewalks and in front of apartment stairwells. Children often giggle and call out a "How are you?" or some other memorized phrase when they happen upon a foreigner. Cars will occasionally stop in the middle of a fairly major street so that the drivers can say hello and talk about what-ever. School-girls walk the streets even after ten at night, after finishing studying and eating out with friends - and there is no fear. The high incidence of pubs seems to increase the albeit low amount of rowdiness, which in an extreme case might result in the bashing in of a car window. The school children and university students are full of vim and vigor, while the older people seem dour and avoid eye contact except when trying to sell a foreigner something. A foreigner who overpays because of mistaking a price or coins or bills is almost certain to be corrected in a pleasant manner. Many stores stay open until ten at night, and it is even possible to find street-side stands selling almost until midnight. Twenty-four-hour convenience stores serve the relatively quiet but definitely present night-time people. Visual Overview To the Western eye, Nonsan presents a queer mixture of clusters modern high-rise appartments soaring in some cases to over a score floors and garish-fronted small shops, gardens and even fields, and street-side stands. The streets are paved and clean and generally lined with paved or rubber-pebbled sidewalks and not rarely bike-lanes. Nonsan's main streets are mostly little more than silghtly inclined, though side streets can be as steep as five to maybe ten percent in rare cases. The city is surrounded by farms and ringed some-what more distantly with sylvan mountains. Trees and, in the spring and to a certain extent the summer and fall, are present on all but the most commercial stretches, so that the city looks green from street level and almost parklike from the hills or high apartment windows. Graffiti are quite rare. The streets are regularly cleaned, though piles of trash or recyclable furniture and other property can stay around for some time. Banners are hung to congratulate, celebrate, and advertize, addind to the colorful appearance of the streets. During the day, the vehicular traffic is constant, and the commercial streets - especially in the area around the traditional market have a constant flow of pedestrians. After night-fall, the pedetrain traffic starts to dwindle, so that by ten (around the time the larger stores close) it is thin except around schools and areas of many places to eat. By midnight, only the occasional pedestrian is seen on the sidewalks, and the autos are only moderately numerous on the major streets. But all through the night, there is at least some vehicular traffic. The people going to and fro are of all ages but almost exclusively Korean. clothing tends toward casual and work clothes. Some are underway because of work, but many seem to be strolling about. Children use bikes and busses, are driven by patterns, or walk, and are quite visible, wearing their school uniforms during the school-year if they are old enough. Public Art There is a large abstract sculpture in front of the stadium. Some abstract sculptures grace the KYU campus as well. There are also carved wooden figures and simple small landscape paintings along some of the trails in the hills. =Shopping= Department Stores Grocery Stores There are numerous small grocery stores as well as transient sellers of fruits, vegetables and sundries. There are also supermarkets: * Hai Tai * Uri Home Market (우리음마트) Traditional Markets There is a large traditional market, with hundreds of stalls selling fresh and dried fish, local produce, shipped Korean foods, and sundries. The market is covered but not indoors. It is open seven days a week. Convenience Stores Among the many convenience stores are * at least two Buy the Ways (one in campus-town). *GS 25 has a number of branches/franchises. Electronics Stores There are both small and a few large electronics and computer stores. Home and Garden Stores * Sports Stores Sports stores sell clothing and equipment for traditional Korean sports as well as for fitness activities and many Western sports. There is one store on the main E-W street down-town, a bit west of 5-Points (오구리). There is another one near the Nonsan Girl's High school. There is also a fishing gear store near the same school. Bicycle Shops There are more than four bike shops, all selling Korean-made bicycles. These shops also service bikes. Book Stores Nonsan has both new and used book stores. Foreign literature is not common but can be found. General Stores =Dining and Entertainment= There are hundreds of small Korean restaurants serving typical foods such as kimbap and soups. They are scattered through-out the city, so that finding one is perhaps the easiest thing you can do in Nonsan. Local Specialties Fish and Seafood *Hwangsan Restaurant (yellow swellfish broth): 41-745-4836 *Geumgang Restaurant (yellow swellfish broth): 41-745-5122 *Dolsan Grill Restaurant (wi - eaten raw): 41-745-0706 *Hansan Restaurant (wi - eaten raw): 41-745-0556 *Sansu Pavilion Restaurant (catfish chowder): 41-741-3302, *Ttoksori Hot Chowder Restaurant (catfish chowder): 41-741-0927, *Shinpung Hot Chowder Restaurant (catfish chowder): 41-732-7754 *Twin Hot Chowder Restaurant (catfish chowder): 41-742-1409 **In addition, some of the general restaurants serving Korean-style food have a small selection of fish dishes. Shrimp or octopus in rice can be had at most of them, and deep-fried shrimp, scallops, etc. is common at hofs. **There are some excellent expensive restaurants around the near-by lake, seving various fish, including eel. Other *Chestnut Tree Garden (Chestnut jelly, fried chestnut dish and chestnut noodle): 41-732-7979 *Ogol Chicken Restaurant (Boiled Ogol Chicken in water): 41-736-0707 **A number of places serve, and some deliver, chicken. Most places deep-fry their chicken, but rotisseried chicken can also be had. Fast Food and Noodles Foreign Foods There are at least two Italian-food restaurants (Da Sarang, Bellevue), two Indian restaurants specializing in tandoori chicken, two or more Japanese short-order restaurants, and at least three Korean-style Chinese short-order restaurants (one just off of Highway 23 south of 5-Points, one in campus-town). A number of places offer pizza, though at a much higher price than chicken or Korean foods generally run. There is also a fast-food restaurant near Konyang University serving hamburgers and brats. Pub-style bars Nonsan has an abundance of "Hofs," including *Buzz, in Konyang University's campus-town. *Yes, Hof & Restaurant *Fox's Pub (Rest & Hof). Most hofs offer a nice assortment of Korean and some other food, including fruit platters, seaweed soup, and deep-fried sea-food. Beer is pretty much limited to Hite and a couple of other brands not considered especially appealing by the locals. Soju dives A number of tiny establishments lie cheek-by-jowl on the west side of the railroad right of way. Entertainment Noraebang There are some noraebangs (karaoke bars) in Nonsan. Some of them are along the street that runs by the side entrance of KYU. There is also one (Versace) at the major intersection near the stadium. PC Pangs There are a fair number of PC-game places, e.g., on the street running along the side entrance of KYU and in campus-town. Discos and Dance Halls There are none. Live Theater and Dance Performance Centers Movie Theaters There is one movie theatre in the downtown area. It is a multi-screen facility which shows both current Korean movies and some Hollywood fare. Snack-style bars =Services= Auto Service There is a Daewoo service center. There is an auto parts store across from the school on the street that runs by KYU's side entrance. At the northern end of town, along the main drag, can be found a plethora of tire and auto-parts and -service shops. There are gas stations along most of the major roads leading into town as well as ones in the city proper. At least one (near city hall) has a car-wash machine. Fitness and Sports Centers and Facilities There are several fitness studios and centers for learning various martial arts (TKD, gumdo, hapkido, traditional Korean archery), a community center, and a large soccer stadium open for public use at no cost (with tennis, badmitton, volleyball, track, basketball, indoor croquet, weight training, inline, skate-board, 족구 tennis, traditional drumming,and table-tennis facilities). The soccer field itself is restricted to registered clubs. Konyang University and at least two other institutions have outdoor tennis courts and baseball fields. There are a number of soccer fields, clay running tracks, and tradtional Korean wrestling rings at various educational institutions. Commercial golf driving "ranges" (with net systems) are to be found in the city. There is one bowling facility. Fitness paths and exercise stations along sidewalks are to be found in a few spots in the city. Baths and Jimjilbans * General Society Welfare Center (459, Jisan-dong, Nonsan City; telephone: 82-41-730-1646) Cultural and Community Centers * The Culture and Arts Center (279-3, Nae-dong; telephone: 82-41-734-0815) * General Society Welfare Center (459, Jisan-dong, Nonsan City; telephone: 82-41-730-1646) Facilities for Seniors, Infants, Youth, People with Special Needs, Foreigners * General Society Welfare Center (459, Jisan-dong, Nonsan City; Telephone : 82-41-730-1646): Free of charge: Physiotherapy room, physical training room, senior citizens restaurant for low income seniors, Day care center for senior citizens and a day care center for children. - Paid facilities: Beauty salon and barbershop, public bath, general education that is free of charge for senior citizens aged 60 and older. * Youth Training Center: The Youth Training Center includes a Youth Culture House, a gym, a consultation room and a lecture room. - Location: 785, Jisan-dong - Telephone : 82-41-733-8502, 8503. Fax : 82-41-733-8505 - Hours to use: Weekdays 09:00~21:00 - Saturdays and Sundays 09:00~21:00 Libraries There is a branch library in the stadium. Hair Styling Available at the General Society Welfare Center and in private shops around town. Laundry, Tailoring and Dry Cleaning Most neighborhoods have at least one laundry. Health Care Facilities Hospitals * * Doctor's Offices Dentists' Offices Dr. Lee's practice (downtown a block or two west of 5-Points) includes both normal dental care and oral surgery. The dentists speak English well. The dental assistants speak some English. The desk personnel speak Korean and nothing else. The quality of care seems to be up to snuff. Pharmacies There are a number of pharmacies in the city, so that one is never far from relief. Veterinary Services Travel Agencies =Utilities= Electrical Service Universal Communications Radio and television reception are limited, though extensive cable coverage is available for additional fees. Internet Coverage Many private homes are equipped with high-speed Internet connections. There are also Internet cafes, e.g., on the street that runs along the side entrance to the university. Mobile Phone Coverage Mobile telephones are ubiquitious. Neighborhoods to correction!!! Each of the original towns or villages that formed Nonsan has at least something of a commerical center, in some cases more than one. *''Jisan-Dong'' Here is the Gen. Soc. Welfare Center. *''Nae-Dong'' The Cultural Center is located in the western part of this district. I believe this includes KYU. There is a campus-town across from the main gate belonging to a different neighborhood. Here are copy shops/printers with fast service, two smallish grocery stores, a plethora of small inexpensive and a few upper-scale restaurants and fast-food places (brats, hamburger, kimbap, sandwiches). Ice-cream bars and the like are available as well. Except for a few things like a disco, recorded music stores, a movie theater, and appreciable clothing stores, pretty much any-thing a student usually is looking for is to be found in this small shopping area. The university has a HanaBank, copying facilities, a book-store, jewelry store, and a post office as well as a number of student cafeterias open to all customers. * Downtown Natural Gas Service Fuel Oil Service Liquid Propane Service =Sanitation= Waste Separation Rules Waste Pickup Schedule =Local Attractions= Specialty Products and Festivals * Annual Strawberry Festival held in the spring (Nonsan is the strawberry center of Korea.) * Ganggyeong Festival for traditional and delicious special salted seafood, usually held in October Museums *Konyang University has a small broadcasting museum. *General Gyebaek's Battlefield * The Cultural Center often hosts exhibitions. Temples *Gwonchoksa Temple in Eunjin (large stone Buddha carved out of the living rock) *Ssanggyesa Temple *Gaetaesa Temple Other *Tapjeong Reservoir *Mt. Daedun *Oknyeo Peak and Geum River *Noseong Hillfort =Recreation= Fitness In addition to the government's center, there are a number of gyms or fitness centers with weight and aerobic training. At least one street has a par-cours-like arrangement on it. Swimming Two public beaches are on the sea, about an hour's drive to the west. One school has an indoor swimming pool with quite restricted hours for which a high monthly fee is charged. Daejeon and other cities not extremely far away have a number of swimming pools. Outdoor Activities Nonsan is located in a valley with hiking mountains pretty much surrounding it. The wooded hills with-in Nonsan have shorter trails, some with par-cours-like equipment. Similar eqquipment can also be found streetside. Parks There are no true parks within the city proper, though there is one at the Gwonchoksa Temple in Eunjin. There are a few totlots. In addition, on the edge of the urban area are wooded hills with hiking and modified par-cours trails as well as picnnicking facilities. One such area is behind Konyang University. Another is beside Highway 23. Pool Halls There are a few billiard halls in Nonsan, including one on the street that runs by the side entrance of KYU and one in KYU's student union. =Related Articles= The following articles are relevant to this city: *Gyeryong *Buyeo *Daejeon *Wikipedia article on Nonsan: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nonsan =External links= Here you can find some more information on this town. http://www.nonsan.go.kr/indexEng.php3